The Genters!
by Choi Miun
Summary: [Update, bro!] The Genters! Band dengan 5 anggota yang ganteng. Kris, Jongin, Chanyeol, Lay, Sehun! Membahas kehidupan mereka yang absurd. Friendship! Read and review please? [Series 2 : Rumahnya The Genters!]
1. Perkenalan

"Kyaaak!"

"oppa kalian keren sekali!"

"Oppa kalian sangat bersinar!"

"oppa jadilah pacarku!"

Teriakan mengerikan keluar dari puluhan gadis yang berdiri di sekitar lorong. Entah apa yang mereka teriaki. Sepertinya mereka melihat beberapa orang yang berada di tengah lorong.

Dan berjalanlah 5 orang seperti tiang listrik. Dengan efek sakura berterbangan, sinar matahari menerangi mereka, dan wajah mereka makin ganteng. (abaikan)

.

.

.

The Genters!

Friendship and humor.

General, ok?

Sorry dear, this is not yaoi!

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat mereka.

Di tengah, ada seseorang. Kulit item, bibir monyong, dahi jenong, hidup lagi. Untung tubuhnya tinggi.

Kim Jongin.

a.k.a Jongin, Kai, Pangeran Kulit Kegelapan, Pejuang Cinta. Posisi vokalis (are you sure?!) dan gitar. Suaranya sebenernya pas-pasan, tapi daripada member lain yang menyanyi –oke, member lain suaranya amat sangat dahsyat hingga kaca pecah, dia maju menjadi vokalis. Playboy, sukanya nyosor cewek. Nyosor ID Line woi, bukan nyosor arti lain.

Di sebelah kiri Jongin, ada satu cowok bertelinga menyeramkan.

Park Chanyeol.

a.k.a Chanyeol, Ceye, Yoda, Happy Virus, Jones –Jomblo Full of Happiness. Posisi memegang gitar. Seseorang yang suaranya menyeramkan, full of bass. Penyuka Rilakkuma dan segala macam masakan dari telur. Kalau ketawa bikin merinding. Penyebar wabah ketawa, hanya melihat wajahnya saja bisa tertawa. Padahal dia diam saja. Terlihat berkarisma saat di panggung saja.

Di sebelah kiri Chanyeol, ada satu cowok bermuka es batu.

Kris Wu.

a.k.a Kris, Upan, Alien, Hyung, Tiang Listrik terkena badai salju. Posisi sebagai leader dan bass –omong omong, bass-nya diberi nama Ace. Sedikit sentimen sama cewek, makanya kalo pas manggung dia cuma diem aja. Tapi bagi para fans dia keliatan keren banget. Penyuka alpaca. Sebenarnya orangnya ramah, tapi alisnya yang mirip angry bird membuatnya terlihat marah terus.

Mari kita lihat di sebelah kanan Jongin. Ada cowok yang manis banget, tapi agak kuntet.

Zhang Yixing.

a.k.a Lay, Icing, Pangeran Gula, tukang gombal. Posisi memencet tuts keyboard atau piano, kadang menyanyi. Semua lagu The Genters yang membuat dia. Kelakuannya amat sangat manis, sampai para fans diabetes lihat senyumannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak kuntet, 178 cm. Tapi karena yang lain di atas 180 cm –terutama twin tower Kris Chanyeol, Lay terlihat kuntet.

Di sebelah kanan Lay, ada cowok bermimik poker face.

Oh Sehun.

a.k.a Sehun, Ehun, Maknae evil, Adek gemes. Maknae di The Genters. Posisi menggebuk drum. Anak polos dan alim, iya dia polos, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat mesum. Dia melihat adegan nganu saja langsung menutup mata. Banyak fans, terutama para nuna yang haus akan cogan. (what the...)

Mereka disebut The Genters. Band berisi lima cowok dengan kemampuan di dalam musik. Membentuk sendiri, mengurus sendiri, manggung sendiri. Hubungannya sudah seperti keluarga. Pertama kali manggung di kantin kampus dan dihadiahi makan gratis oleh ibu kantin. Setelah itu sering manggung di acara kampus atau pensi SMA. Lagu mereka yang enak didengar makin menggaet fans, dan mereka mulai terkenal.

Udahlah, pokoknya mereka keren.

Mungkin dari luar mereka terlihat cool, berwibawa, berkarisma, keren, wow banget. Tapi di kehidupan asli mereka...

.

.

"Hyung, kaos kaki gue jangan dibuang ke kolam lele!"

.

"oi kebo, bangun. Ntar jatah sarapan lo gue yang makan."

.

"mama! Ehun minum darah ma! Pahit ma!"

.

"KITA DAPET HONOR! MAKAN ENAK HYUNG!"

.

"Loser, sendiri, gak punya pacar lagi!"

.

"Icing hyung, Ehun laper. Buatin mie dong. Buing buing~"

.

"kapan gue putih..."

.

.

Te be ce or end?

.

.

Note (we need this?)

Hello! Miun is here! (kabur semua)

Masih baru di sini, dan membawakan seonggok (?) cerita yang udah berjamur di otak saya. Ide amat sangat lama yang gak pernah dituangin di laptop. Dan akhirnya Tuhan memberi pencerahan untuk menulis ini! And thanks to my sister! Diawali pembicaraan tentang abang-abang eksoh, tiang SUTET, hingga berakhir ke sini. Semoga dirimu baca yo bro!

Oiya, ini ffnya gak yaoi, jadi bagi yang berharap ada romance di antara mereka berlima, maap, saya gak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian. Adakah OTP di sini? Maaf lagi, tidak ada. Saya hanya baca yaoi, gak menulis yaoi... ini 100% real friendship! Mungkin member eksoh lain cuma lewat bentar.

Dan...

Review?

.

.

.

Choi Miun.


	2. Sehun, si penderita anemia akut

Sehun, si Penderita Anemia Akut.

(alasan kenapa kulitnya pucet banget.)

.

.

Ehem ehem.

Tes tes.

Hai. Di sini ada Oh Sehun, drummernya The Genters. Gue terkenal karena gue sebagai maknae, kepolosan gue (gue masih polos, oke?), suka gebuk drum dengan kece, dan kulit putih. Gak kayak Jongin yang hitam kayak arang. Semua penasaran, gimana caranya biar putih kayak gue. Sori aja nih, sebenernya gue ini gak putih. Gue kulitnya pucet, mirip?

Betul!

Mirip mayat!

Yang nebaknya bener dapet tiket ke Korea terus ketemuan sama gue!

Banyak yang tanya ke gue gimana caranya mutihin kulit. Jujur aja, sebenernya gue kulitnya pucet banget. Gue anemia plus tekanan darah rendah. Bayangin aja, kagak ada darah! Semacam vampir dari luar planet yang mampir ke bumi. (abaikan)

Di rumah, gue dicekoki sama para hyung pake segala macam makanan. Ya buat tambah darah, biar gue gak lemes. Kalo pas lagi manggung, asyik gebuk drum, tiba-tiba gue pingsan gimana? Kan malu-maluin.

.

Lay hyung, gue diberi segala macam sayuran hijau. Bayam, kangkung, brokoli, buncis, pare, seledri, sawi, daun bawang, bahkan kemangi. Kemangi woy! Kemangi dimasak jadi tumis! Sayur yang biasa jadi lalapan dimasak Lay hyung, dikasih bumbu, terus gue disuruh makan! Gue cuma suka bayem, kangkung, sama buncis. Paling benci sama brokoli. Rasanya aneh. Pernah satu hari Lay hyung baik banget, masak tumis kemangi dan brokoli rebus.

"Ehun, kalo makan pake sayur ya. Awas kalo sayurnya dibuang! Gege udah masak buat kamu dengan sepenuh hati!" katanya sambil memberi semangkok tumis kemangi yang baunya... udah gitu tatapan Lay hyung tajem banget dan senyuman creepy. Kalo-lo-gak-makan-lo-mati.

Horror.

Di panggung aja dia keliatan manis banget. Aslinya...

Terpaksa, gue makan tumis kemangi, ditemani brokoli rebus. Rasanya amat sangat aduhai! Gue makan dengan perlahan. Dari arah dapur gue merasakan hawa-hawa gelap menyeramkan. Lay hyung ngeliat gue seolah berkata Ehun-sayang-sayurnya-harus-habis-ya.

Berakhir dengan habisnya air galon rumah karena gue minum terus buat menghilangkan rasa aneh dari kemangi. Malamnya perut gue begah, kembung.

.

Kris hyung, gue diberi Vitacimin. Entah apa hubungannya vitamin C sama anemia. Tanyakan pada Alien hyung saja. Tiap bulan dibeliin satu rasa. Misal bulan ini jeruk, bulan depan nanti lemon, bulan depannya lagi anggur. Gitu terus sampe Jongin putih.

Sebenernya tiap hari kita gak boleh minum vitamin C lebih dari 100 mg (bener gak?). Tapi gue disuruh sama Upan hyung minum vitacimin tiap hari 1 tablet. Pernah gue seminggu minum Vitacimin tiap hari. Gue langsung tepar di kasur. Dan gue tobat minum Vitacimin satu tablet utuh. Tetep aja Kris hyung beli Vitacimin satu pak. Somplak.

.

Chanyeol hyung, gue diberi Sangobion. Bijak nih. Ada hubungannya sama anemia. Tapi gue gak suka Sangobion. Rasanya aneh. Pernah gue minum pas gue lemes banget. Bener bener gak ada darah yang keliatan di telapak tangan.

Gelas isi air putih di tangan kanan. Sangobion di tangan kiri.

"Tuhan, Ehun mau minum obat. Berkati agar Ehun sembuh. Terima kasih Tuhan, amin."

Gue memasukkan kaplet itu ke mulut, dan gue segera minum.

Apa yang terjadi, pembaca?

Kapletnya nyangkut di kerongkongan, pembungkusnya pecah. Rasanya...

"mama, Ehun minum darah, ma! Pahit, ma!"

Sejak itu gue agak takut sama Sangobion. Gue berpikir, mungkin isinya darah asli.

.

Kai, ini paling kejem. Gue diberi hati ayam sama saren! Udah jelas gue gak suka darah, tetep aja dibeliin ati ayam. Udah cukup gue makan hati dan harapan mantan! (abaikan)

Gue tau, sebenernya ini taktik seorang Kim Jongin. Makanan favoritnya kan ayam goreng. Kadang beli seekor ayam goreng Jawa lengkap sama ati, ampela, sama kremes. Dia makan daging sama kremes, gue diberi ati sama ampela. Gak pake daging atau kremes! Kan kejem!

Itu masih mending. Gue pernah diberi saren. Darah ayam dibekuin. Bayangin aja udah mual, apalagi kalau makan.

"kan lo gak ada darahnya, Hun. Biar gue bantu suplai darah buat lo. Dari saren ini."

Hah. Emang kalo dia disuruh makan langsung mau makan?

O iya. Gue lupa.

Dia omnivora.

.

Karena gue anemia dan tekanan darah rendah, gue harus makan makanan yang punya banyak zat besi. Gue sih bisa makan kangkung dan bayam. Dan kadang gue diberi daging kambing sama Lay hyung.

Gue sebenernya gak suka daging kambing. Sebenerna agak sensi sama hewannya, jadinya gak suka makan daging kambing (apa hubungannya? -,-). Kalo dibeliin Lay hyung, gue cuma makan karena kejadian ini gue akhirnya berhasil makan daging kambing dengan nikmat.

Pas itu...

Hari minggu. Gak ada jadwal manggung. Habis gereja, semua males-malesan di kosan. Kris hyung molor di karpet depan tv. Jongin ngebo di kamarnya. Lay hyung cari resep baru. Chanyeol hyung main pc. Gue lagi asyik stalking instagram mantan pas Kris hyung teriak.

"hoi, makan di luar yo! Gue laper!"

Semua langsung bangun. Termasuk Jongin yang memiliki insting ayo-makan-enak langsung bangun, siap ganti baju. Dan kami berangkat naik mobilnya Kris hyung.

Di tengah jalan...

"mau makan apa?"

"PIZZAAA! EHUN MAU PIZZA, HYUNG!" gue langsung teriak plus aegyo 10000000 watt.

"JANGAN! JONGIN MAU MEKDI!" sambar Jongin.

"SEAFOOD BAKAR, HYUNG!" kalo ini Chanyeol hyung.

"oke, kita ke restoran padang." Lalu Kris hyung belok, masuk ke halaman restoran padang.

Somplak. Ganteng-ganteng kok rada miring.

Akhirnya duduk di meja makan. Pelayannya langsung menaruh banyak piring ke meja. Gue langsung ambil cumi. Dan gue ngiler, ngeliat daging masak gule. Jongin langsung ambil ayam goreng sama ayam pop. Lay hyung ambil ikan. Kris hyung ambil rendang. Chanyeol hyung ambil udang. Gue masih ngiler liat daging itu.

Warnanya yang merah, dengan cabe di atasnya, santan yang kental. Nyam nyam. Segera gue ambil daging itu.

"hyung, ini daging sapi, kan?" gue tanya ke Lay hyung yang lagi misahin daging ikan dari duri. Lay hyung cuma ngangguk. Terlalu fokus bercumbu dengan duri.

Akhirnya gue makan daging gule. Wah! Ternyata enak! Segera gue habisin gule daging sama nasi. Beneran enak! Dagingnya lembut banget, rasanya enak.

Pas udah selesai makan...

"wah, Ehun makan banyak, ya," puji Lay hyung, kayak ibu muji anaknya yang makan sayur sampe habis. "ada piring gule di piringnya Ehun. Tadi makan gule kambing?"

...

...

...

"APA?! GUE MAKAN KAMBING?! TADI YANG GUE MAKAN ITU GULE KAMBING?! KENAPA LO GAK BILANG, HYUNG?! EHUN KAN GAK SUKA KAMBING! ICING HYUNG TEGAAAAA!"

Gue teriak sampe Alaska kedengeran (abaikan). Kambing woi! Gue yang sentimen sama kambing, akhirnya makan dagingnya!

"loh, itu daging kambing. Emang lo kira itu daging sapi?" celetuk Jongin yang masih menetel daging ayam pop.

"TAPI ICING HYUNG BILANGNYA DAGING SAPI! HYUNG TEGA!" teriak gue.

"kapan gue bilang?"

"TADI GUE TANYA KE LO, HYUNG, INI SAPI KAN?! LO NGANGGUK AJA! MAMAAA! EHUN MAKAN KAMBING, MA!" gue nggelundung sampe pintu masuk.

"tapi enak, kan?" celetuk Chanyeol hyung. Guepun berhenti nggelundung.

"iya sih..."

Dan cuma saat itu gue makan daging kambing sampe habis, sampe piringnya mulus. Pas semua lagi makan-makan tongseng dan tengkleng kambing, gue ke kamar. Merenung nasib, kenapa gue bisa makan gule kambing dengan nikmat. Dan sampai sekarang gue belum menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Dan idenya berhenti sampe sini.

.

.

.

Iya, udah selesai ceritanya Sehun.

.

.

.

ALOHAAAAAAA~ (teriak pake toa)

Saya balik lagi! (kabur semua)

Wehehehe 1k word (^^)v

Bahasanya semi baku... pft. Setting tempatnya Korea campur Indonesia, wakakakak...

Tertulislah cerita ini karena kulitnya Sehun yang uwowowo amat sangat putih uwowowo~

Dan terinspirasi dari kisah kakak saya, si penderita tekanan darah rendah yang sensi sama kambing, akhirnya makan gule kambing.

Bagi kalian yang biasnya Ehun, maap saya menistakan abang kalian wakakakak (ngakak bareng peceye)

.

Oiya, bagi yang bingung kenapa mereka bisa di rumah bareng, saya tulis aja deh. The Genters tinggal bareng di satu rumah. Bisa disebut ngontrak rumah, belakang rumah ada kolam lele punya tetangga sebelah rumah (kolam lelenya nanti terkenal kok, kemaren di perkenalan udah disebutin). Rumahnya menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan absurd para member (plak). Jadi jangan bingung ye...

.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan review, akhirnya saya tau rasanya pas cerita saya dikomen dan diberi masukan... xixixixi... (tersipu sipu)

.

Review?

.

.

Choi Miun.


	3. Rumahnya The Genters!

Rumahnya The Genters!

(isinya narasi doang...)

.

.

.

Hai. Gue Kris atau Upan, leadernya The Genters. Pemelopor utama terbentuknya The Genters. Dan hari ini gue akan memperkenalkan rumah kontrakan kami.

Berada di mana ya... nun jauh di sana. Gue buta arah soalnya. Deket gedung SBS Mokdong. (ya lu bilang aja, rumahnya di Mokdong, tiang...)

Rumahnya di lingkungan sepi tanpa maling. Biasa, kalau ada orang mencurigakan, gue dan pasukan gue siap mengejar. Ada di jalan Cempaka nomer 50. Sebelahnya rumah Pak RT, si pemilik sah rumah ini. Posisi di pojokan jalan (?) Depan rumah itu jalan Cempaka, kalau samping rumah jalan Mawar. Ngerti kagak? Gue sendiri juga kagak ngerti...

Rumahnya mungil minimalis, tingkat 2. Cat luar warna oranye pudar. Ada taneman, banyakan bonsai sama apalah itu. Banyak rumput, sebulan sekali dirapiin. Sehun yang sering nyiram tanaman sama ngerapiin rumput. Dia kan anak pecinta alam setengah modyar.

Mari kita masuk ke dalam rumah~

.

Rumahnya dua lantai. Tingkat 1 ada ruang tv, dapur, ruang makan, 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi. Tingkat 2 ada 3 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang kosong buat studio, sama balkon.

Masuk rumah, langsung rak sepatu. Lo jangan kaget, sepatunya amburadul. Sebelah kiri di belakang rak, sebelah kanan di deket pintu. Pokoknya kagak rapi lah. Dan baunya aduhai. Maklum...

Belok kanan, sampai di ruang tamu campur ruang TV. Sebelah kiri 2 kamar, lurus ke dapur, sebelah kanan ruang TV. Pintu pertama kamar gue, pintu kedua kamar Yixing.

Ada 5 kursi sofa, 1 meja, karpet ala Aladdin (merk-nya beneran Aladdin) ada juga TV 32 inch, radio. Lumayan luas. Ada tangga di samping kamar Yixing, sebelah tangga kamar mandi. Ada pintu ke belakang. Dapur jadi satu sama ruang makan, ada di sebelah kiri ruang TV.

Halaman belakang, ada mesin cuci, kran air, sama jemuran. Kalau belok kiri masuk garasi. Mesin cuci langsung berhadapan dengan kolam lele punya pak RT. Kolam lele lima belas langkah dari mesin cuci. Tapi enak nih, kalo lagi tugas nyuci. Seberang kolam lele ada jalan, seberangnya lagi kosan cewek. Kalo gue tugas, gue bisa liat cewek-cewek dari jarak terlampau (?) Diam-diam gue tepe-tepe, dengan cara sok cool, oke?

Naik ke tingkat 2. Naik, lo bisa liat 2 sofa sama lemari buku. Ada karpet juga (gue gak tahu merk-nya Aladdin atau bukan...) Lurus, ada 2 pintu di sebelah kiri. Pintu pertama kamar Sehun, pintu kedua studio. Di pojok ada kamar mandi. Dari tangga belok kanan, ada 2 pintu di sebelah kanan, pintu pertama kamar Chanyeol, pintu kedua kamar Jongin. Ada balkon juga, dan kebetulan! Seberang rumah kosan cewek! Pokoknya marem dah. Mata segar sepanjang hari.

Rumahnya hadap timur, sinar matahari masuk ke rumah. Banyak jendela, kalau di ruang TV gak ada AC, cuma heater, itupun dipake saat hawa dingin. Tiap kamar ada air cooler, kagak pake AC...

Tiap kamar ada single bed, lemari baju, lemari buku, meja belajar, cermin, tempat sampah, sama jam dinding. Semua cat temboknya warna putih. Kalau kamar gue sih, gue pasang wallsticker Badz Maru. Kamar gue bersih lho... kagak ada baju porak poranda di luar lemari. Tapi kalo di dalem lemari... begitupun buku di lemari buku. Betewe, gue koleksi boneka lho! Gue punya boneka alpaca, Badz Maru, Pompompurin, pokoknya yang kawaii. KAWAII HARDCORE! (bang... sehat bang?)

"hyung, gue pinjem ko- eh, ada cewek cantik. Lagi kepo-kepo The Genters nih?"

Eh. Jongin muncul, pake wink segala. Segera gue dorong kepalanya pake telunjuk.

"HYUNG!"

"kagak usah tepe-tepe. Diem."

Maap maap, ada kesalahan teknis. Yah, dari awal kita semua udah nyaman sama rumah ini, dan pak RT baik banget ama kita semua. Ah, pokoknya tinggal di sini enak lah...

Dan inilah rumah The Genters! Saksi bisu kisah absurd kita, nyehe! (pasang pose sok cool)

.

.

.

ALOHA! (kabur semua)

Saya kombek lagi... setelah sekian lama gak nongol, dan pasti banyak yang kagak tau cerita ini... tenggelam di lautan ff lain.. hehehe... saya juga yang jarang update... sibuk... besok senin tes tapi malah apdet... (BELAJAR!)

Yah, semoga saya bisa semangat nulis lagi, bisa lebih sering apdet lagi... (AMIN!)

Review please?

.

.

Choi Miun.


End file.
